Do szopy, hipogryfy
by lupinka
Summary: Syriusz jako dziecko nie lubił świąt. Później się to jednak zmieniło. Zaczęło się od kolędy.


_Do szopy, hipogryfy._

Dziewięcioletni Syriusz nie lubił świąt. Kazano mu wtedy założyć niewygodny, uroczysty strój i siedzieć sztywno przy stole, przysłuchując się rozmowom dorosłych. Rodzinne plotki, czy narzekania na mugoli i szlamy nie interesowały jednak chłopca i szybko czuł się znudzony. Dlatego w bożonarodzeniowy poranek nie obudził się z okrzykiem „prezenty", jak wiele dzieci w jego wieku, ale z nadzieją, że ten dzień szybko się skończy. Za oknem było szaro i ponuro, jak zwykle w święta. Nie wiedział, ile osób chce by w te dni spadł śnieg. Nigdy nie kojarzył czegoś tak zabawnego i ładnego z tym okresem. Z niechęcią zjadł śniadanie i obserwował przygotowania do świątecznego obiadu. Po jakimś czasie zaczęli schodzić się goście. Uroczystość była koszmarnie nudna. Naprawdę nie obchodziło go, kogo poślubiła Rachel Jakaśtam, albo ile kosztowało przyjęcie. Wiedział, że Regulusa też nie, ale on zbyt bał się krzyków rodziców, by w jakiś sposób to okazać. W końcu, po paru godzinach udało się Syriuszowi wymknąć do swojego pokoju. Usiadł na łóżku i wyjrzał za okno. Jakaś mugolska rodzina właśnie toczyła bitwę na śnieżki. To zdziwiło dziewięciolatka. Czy nie powinni robić czegoś innego? Czy nie obchodzą świąt? Mama zawsze mówiła, że w Boże Narodzenie nie ma czasu na zabawę. Z drugiej strony jak miałoby ono wyglądać u mugoli? Bez skrzatów przygotowujących potrawy i sprzątających, bez nieskończenie długich rozmowach o czystej krwi... Rozmyślania przerwało pukanie. Po chwili w drzwiach ukazała się Andromeda. Przyjrzała się kuzynowi uważnie i zapytała:

- A ty się nie bawisz?

Syriusz spojrzał na nią zdumiony.

- Jak to bawisz? Ktoś się w tym domu dzisiaj bawi?

Andromeda uśmiechnęła się smutno.

- Masz rację. Tutaj nie, ale za to w Hogwarcie...

Po czym opowiedziała mu o ozdobach w Wielkiej Sali, o radosnym nastroju i o kolędach – nie cicho śpiewanych przy fortepianie i to tylko przez osoby, które nie fałszowały. Nic nie mogło przecież nie być idealne. Mówiła za to o tych prawie wykrzyczanych w pokoju wspólnym Ravenclawu. Z przyjaciółmi. Na koniec energicznie zaczęła swoją ulubioną:

- _Do szopy, hipogryfy, do szopy wszyscy wraz._

Andromedzie nigdy nie udało się spędzić świąt w Hogwarcie. Rodzice nigdy jej nie pozwolili. Z tego powodu starała się poczuć świąteczną atmosferę wcześniej. Od dwóch lat Ted Tonks pomagał jej w tym jak mógł. Śpiewał kolędy i opowiadał jak te szczególne dni wyglądają w jego mugolskiej rodzinie. Kiedy powiedziała o tym kuzynowi, ten postanowił za dwa lata za wszelką cenę zostać w szkole, nie przejmując się prośbami rodziców.

Rok później Andromeda nie przyjechała na święta na Grimmauld Place, gdyż została wcześniej wyrzucona z rodziny za ślub z mugolakiem. To było ostatnie Boże Narodzenie Syriusza z rodzicami.

. . .

_- Do szopy, hipogryfy! Do szopy..._

Remus uśmiechnął się słysząc śpiew Syriusza. Po ponad sześciu latach przyjaciele Łapy wiedzieli jak ważna jest dla niego ta kolęda. Ostatnie święta podczas nauki postanowili spędzić razem w Hogwarcie. Lunatyk grał właśnie z Jamesem w szachy, Peter pogryzał czekoladowe żaby, a Syriusz starał się wykazać się talentem muzycznym, nie przejmując się tym, że najpierw trzeba taki posiadać.

- Przestaniesz już? – Rogacz miał dość ciągłego hałasu.

- _... hipogryfy, do szopy... _Nie przestanę. Będziesz tego słuchał, jak tylko mnie spotkasz podczas świąt. Nasze dzieci będą kochały tę melodię.

Na te słowa James uśmiechnął się rozmarzony.

- Na szczęście Lily je uratuje. Nie pozwoli im ogłuchnąć.

- Albo będzie fajniejsza niż wy i się do mnie przyłączy.

Reszta tylko się uśmiechnęła.

. . .

_- Do szopy..._- Syriusz siedział w salonie Potterów, trzymając chrześniaka w ramionach i cichutko śpiewając.

James przewrócił oczami.

- Naprawdę chcesz, żeby jego pierwszym słowem była „szopa"? Poza tym mamy czerwiec, do grudnia jeszcze daleko.

- Kto wie co się wydarzy przez następne parę miesięcy. Chcę, żeby Harry znał tę kolędę – Łapa podniósł wzrok i spojrzał przyjacielowi w oczy – Dzięki niej zrozumiałem, że z moją rodziną jest coś nie tak.

James uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

- Żaden Huncwot nie dopuści do tego, żeby Harry jej nie znał. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że mógłbyś jednak zaczekać do świąt.

Następne święta Syriusz spędził w Azkabanie, a Harry w komórce pod schodami.

„_(Harry) Poczuł się tak szczęśliwy, że chętnie przyłączyłby się do Syriusza, który właśnie przechodził pod ich drzwiami, zmierzając do pokoju Hardodzioba i wyśpiewując: „Do szopy, hipogryfy, do szopy wszyscy wraz" HPiZF_


End file.
